


Those Who Wait [Art]

by rozurashii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Sterek Reversebang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: The genesis of an idea; Sterek Reversebang 2018. Patience is the art of Hoping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just a little patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332739) by [rozurashii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii), [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust). 



> Thank you so much to the_problem_with_stardust for breathing life into my comic! I had aspirations of coloring it, and will def update the work if I ever manage to do so.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [just a little patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332739) by [rozurashii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii), [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust)




End file.
